El chico de la mesa 5
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: AU. Clyde creía haber encontrado al amor de su vida en su turno de trabajo, en la mesa 5, con aquel chico apuesto e interesante cuyo nombre desconocía. Dedicado a Sakuyachan15


_Hola criaturas del día, hoy les traigo uno de los pedidos que recibí en "Summer Loving", un Tyde (Donovan esta recibiendo amor :3), espero que les guste. Este fic tiene cierta "inspiración" en situaciones real (hay un puesto que siempre que visitó, me atiende la misma persona, no sé su nombre y el no sabe el mío, pero al menos nos reconocemos xD y por supuesto en el hecho de que este verano me pienso buscar trabajo)._

_Espero les guste, y sobre todo a ti Sakuyachan15 Sin mas que decir, aquí está el one shot._

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey P. Matt S. Y Comedy Central.

* * *

**El chico de la mesa 5**

**By queenBwaldorf**

**Dedicado a: Sakuyachan15**

* * *

El día en que Clyde Donovan supo que tendría que trabajar, quiso buscar una escusa lo suficientemente buena para no hacerlo: aun soy joven, tengo practica con el equipo de soccer, mi semana ya es muy estresante y un trabajo no sería lo mejor para mis notas.

Pero ninguna convenció a su padre, quien creía que Clyde debía aprender la importancia de ganarse el dinero por si mismo en lugar de recibirlo facilmente como lo había hecho toda su vida, considerando especialmente el hecho de que en un par de meses entraría a la universidad; el señor Donovan incluso le ahorró la molestia de buscar empleo y le pidió de favor a su amigo, Richard Tweak, que contratase a su hijo.

Fue así como Clyde inició su vida laboral, trabajaría los sábados y domingos de 12 a 8 en el "Tweak's coffes", una pequeña cafetería que estaba a una calle de la "County Park University".

El primer día, el castaño estaba muy nervioso, nunca había hecho mucho en casa, tuvo que aprender a lavar su ropa y los pisos cuando su madre murió, pero las tareas verdaderamente difíciles las hacían su padre o su hermana mayor; su trabajo en la cafetería parecía ser sencillo: tomar las ordenes, llevarlas a la cocina, llevar los alimentos a las respectivas mesas cuando estuviesen listas, servir las frías galletas del mostrados, cobrar el dinero y limpiar las mesas de manera rápida cuando el cliente se fuese. Había visto a varios meseros a lo largo de su vida hacerlo, y nunca le pareció complicado.

Gran error, anotar las ordenes a tal velocidad era difícil, hacer todo en el menor tiempo posible; además que el café de los señores Tweak gozaba de una gran popularidad entre los estudiantes universitarios, pues era mas sencillo y mas barato ordenar ahí a caminar dos calles hacía el harbucks, por mas renombre que tuviese el segundo, así que casi siempre estaba lleno.

Llevaba solo 3 horas laborando y ya estaba cansado de pasar mesa por mesa, poniendo su mejor cara aun cuando había colmado su paciencia, llevando varios platos sucios a la cocina y salir de esta con mas platos llenos de comida, cobrando al final un par de billetes y limpiando el asco de mesas que dejaban atrás sus clientes. 70 dólares por día no era pago suficiente por aquella tortura, tenía que pedir un aumento.

Cuando al fin llegó su hora del almuerzo, el castaño no pudo estar mas contento, había una ventaja de aquel empleo fascista, y podía comer gratuitamente lo que quisiese en ese lapso de 30 minutos (y la comida de la señora Tweak era fabulosa), nada podía arruinar ese momento de perfecta calma.

-Clyde, atiende la mesa 5 por favor, tenemos casa llena- ordenó el señor Tweak, aun cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que el receso de Clyde acabase; el chico quería romper a llorar ahí mismo, era tal vez demasiado sensible, y estaba bastante consentido; esa clase de cosas le enfadaba, pero para su desgracia siempre que se enojaba empezaba a llorar, estaba seguro que sus ojos ya lucían rojos.

Odiaba trabajar, era oficial.

Salió de la cocina, intentando controlarse a si mismo, conservar algo de dignidad, entonces miró a la mesa cinco… ahí estaba sentado el chico mas hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida; piel oscura, cabello corto, camisa a cuadros morada, saco y pantalón de vestir de un color negro, zapatos casuales del mismo color, tenía un libro abierto en sus manos, sus ojos fijos en la lectura. Era la clase de personas que uno espera ver en una revista de modas y no en una barata cafetería para universitarios.

Y para buena o mala suerte de Clyde, quien lucia como perro apaleado, le tocaba atenderle.

Caminó hacia la mesa, intentado lucir seguro de si mismo.

-Bienvenido a Tweak's Coffee, ¿Qué te ofrezco?- el joven levantó la vista de su libro (Clyde pudo ver algunos números en la portada), sus ojos eran indescriptibles, de un color parecido al dorado; le sonrió, Donovan pudo observar una dentadura perfecta.

-Quisiera un capuccino, y el especial del día, por favor-Clyde asintió, intentando que sus piernas funcionasen normalmente y dejasen de temblar ante el sonido de una voz tan grave y masculina.

Fue a la cocina y entregó la orden, limpió la mesa 7, cobró la cuenta de la mesa 3, volvió a la cocina, colocó la orden de aquel chico en la bandeja; a pesar de sus esfuerzos por calmarse y conservar la compostura, Clyde no podía tranquilizarse, el chico era tan apuesto, y el castaño se sentía increíblemente torpe e inexperimentado. Caminó lento hacia la mesa, sosteniendo la bandeja con ambas manos, cuando al fin llegó a la mesa sin haber derramado ni una gota, Clyde colocó la bandeja sobre la superficie del mueble con cuidado, y una sonrisa pequeña de satisfacción.

-Tu orden-

-Gracias… ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?- Clyde asintió –Sí, me lo imaginaba, te ves algo preocupado, ningún primer día es fácil; además vengo aquí seguido, no olvidaría un rostro asi- ¿_Cómo? ¿Un rostro como el mio? ¿querrá decir que soy inatractivo, feo, gordo?_ Clyde tenía tendencias dramáticas y su mente siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar lo negativo a las cosas –Quédate tranquilo, era un cumplido- el castaño se sonrojo, sintió como la sangre se fue directo a su rostro, como su temperatura corporal aumentaba; no tenía idea de quien era el tipo, pero tenía ganas de besarle hasta que ambos dejasen de respirar, pasar sus manos entre su corto cabello, escuchar su voz el resto de su vida… ni siquiera su ex novio, Kevin Stoley, tenia esos efectos en Clyde.

Pero no hizo nada de lo que imaginó, simplemente asintió y se fue a seguir haciendo su trabajo, pero siempre miraba de rejo al chico de la mesa cinco, encantado con su presencia; cuando pidió su cuenta, Clyde estuvo a su lado mas rápido que un rayo, el afroamericano sonrió, colocando un billete de 50 mientras se ponía de pie.

-Disculpa, son 15 dólares en total-

-El resto es tu propina, nos vemos- el chico salió del local con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, dejando atrás el rastro de su loción cara, Clyde hubiese sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aquel aroma estuviese a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

Lo que quedaba de su fin de semana transcurrió con relativa normalidad, recibió su primer cheque, el cual pensaba enmarcar y colgar en su pared. Lo mismo se pudo decir de su semana en la escuela, sin embargo, en sus ratos libres (o en las clases que no le interesaban) revivía la imagen del chico de la mesa cinco, sus ojos dorados, su piel oscura, su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Clyde moría por verle otra vez.

Al siguiente sábado, Donovan decidió ir lo mas atractivo a su trabajo, peinó sus cabellos de al menos tres formas distintas, se cambió de playera otras cinco, sin embargo se apego a jeans y zapatos cómodos para resistir toda la jornada. Pasaron las horas, el chico no aparecía, para Clyde era tortuoso mirar a la puerta y decepcionarse cada vez que una persona entraba pero no era el cliente que el quería, había perdido toda esperanza para la orden del almuerzo.

Él apareció en la noche, cuando faltaba una hora para terminar su turno, la puerta del local se abrió y el castaño casi se desmaya cuando le vio enfundado en sus jeans deslavados y su suéter amarillo; aquellos ojos dorados se fijaron en él, y Clyde como atraído a esas orbes de color exótico, le atendió de inmediato.

-Hola- dijo en tono tímido, recibiendo una sonrisa.

-Vine varias veces esta semana paro nunca te vi- le dijo, el castaño se sonrojó mientras el afroamericano se sentaba en la mesa cinco.

-Solo trabajo los fines de semana- informó.

-Ya veo… quisiera un café americano, por favor- Clyde asintió, corriendo a la cocina, sirviendo la bebida de la maquina el mismo; salió de esta a toda velocidad, ignorando a un par de chicas de la mesa 2, colocando la bebida frente al chico de piel oscura.

-aquí tienes… disculpa, ¿puedo preguntar…qué estudias?- las cejas de aquel joven se levantaron en señal de confusión.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-¿Curiosidad?- se excusó el castaño, en realidad quería preguntarle cual era su nombre, pero se acobardó al ultimo momento, y pregunto la primer cosa que se le ocurrió para no verse tan idiota.

-Medicina- susurró el chico, dándole un sorbo a su café; Clyde solo soltó un lijero "oh", y se fue a atender a las ahora molestas chicas de la mesa dos, mas su vista periférica seguía concentrada en la mesa cinco, el sudor en sus manos seguía ahí, al igual que el golpe de los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho.

Pasaron varios sábados en los que Clyde y ese chico seguían el mismo patrón: el chico, enfundado en un costoso conjunto de ropa, se sentaba en la misma mesa, Clyde le atendía lo mas rápido que podía, ignorando las quejas de otros clientes; el castaño iba por su orden, y cuando se la entregaba, uno de ellos rompía el silencio y le preguntaba algo al otro, "¿cuántos años tienes? ¿color favorito? ¿banda favorita? ¿qué quieres estudiar? ¿por qué estudiaste eso?".

Tres meses de conversaciones pequeñas y Clyde Donovan estaba seguro había encontrado al amor de su vida, aunque aun no se atrevía a preguntarle su nombre y si tenía la misma preferencia sexual que él.

A finales del cuarto mes, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron; era mediados del mes de julio, la gente estaba mas ansiosa y concurría menos en la cafetería, el semestre terminaba y todos querían entregar sus últimos trabajos para al fin vacacionar. Era un sábado por la noche, el local estaba en relativa calma, solo una mesa estaba ocupada por clientes, en otra estaba Clyde, bebiendo un café con nerviosismo, pues el chico de la mesa cinco no había aparecido en todo el día.

-¿Te sientes agh bien?- le preguntó Tweek, el rubio hijo de los señores Tweak, quien era dos años menor que Clyde; al castaño le agradaba el chico, era bastante paranoico y ruidoso, pero nunca era mal intencionado, se preocupaba por Donovan, había convencido a sus padres de que le diesen un aumento al castaño, y de vez en cuando ayudaba con el negocio. Lo único que a Clyde no le gustaba de Tweek era su relación fluctuosa con el francés de su clase, Christophe Delorne (ambos castaños se detestaban).

-Estoy bien- mintió. Tweek bufó, burlándose de tan mala mentira.

-Sí, claro, seguro no tiene nada que ver con el chico que siempre se sienta en la mesa cinco- remarcó, el rubio era observador, y había notado el trato especial a ese cliente en especifico por parte de Clyde.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los adolescentes, era el chico de la mesa cinco, pero esa vez, iba acompañado: había un chico a su lado, era serio y atractivo, de pelo negro y ojos grises; por otra parte, había una linda chica de cabello largo y negro, quien se aferraba al brazo del americano como si fuese un salvavidas, y le miraba con adoración… Clyde casi vomitó cuando la vio.

_Tiene novia… nunca me dijo que tenía novia, bueno, en realidad no le pregunté; aunque era obvio, él es guapo, y caballeroso, la clase de chicos que siempre obtiene a las chicas populares. Que tonto Donovan, creer que alguien como él se fijase en ti._

-Oh… eso es… agh… presión- musitó Tweek, intentando ser discreto, el trio se sentó en la mesa 6, eso en parte alegró al castaño, al menos la mesa cinco no sería mancillada con tan mal recuerdo -¿Prefieres que los atienda yo?- preguntó el rubio, intentado apoyar a su amigo.

Parecería muy infantil, enojarse hasta el punto de llorar por un chico que obviamente no se fijaría en él, al que solo conocía de un par de meses, pero aun así, Clyde se sentía como una bomba emocional que podía explotar en el menor movimiento; y deseaba conservar su empleo.

-Por favor- pidió, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió de inmediato a los clientes, pudo escuchar aquella voz varonil que tanto le encantaba, pudo ver como Tweek anotaba todo y se iba a la cocina; se levantó de su mesa, y mientras recogia las tazas de café que él y Tweak usaron, escuchó discretamente la conversación de esos chicos.

-Ya me está gustando este lugar- dijo el pelinegro, su voz era monótona -¿cuántos años le calculas al rubio? ¿16?-

-Craig- dijo la chica, su voz era demasiado aguda, demasiado molesta, como un molesto zumbido de mosquito –no seas pervertido; deberías dejar de decir tales cosas en público, es vergonzoso-

-No es perversión Wendy, simplemente tengo un buen ojo y alabo a un buen ejemplar cuando lo veo; ese rubio es la cosa mas adorable que he visto en mucho tiempo… Bien, "parejita feliz", no pienso comer con manos sucias, ya vengo- dijo, el castaño escuchó del sonido de sus pisadas, dejando a su chico y a aquella pelinegra, Wendy, a solas.

-Pensé que nunca se iria- dijo la chica, Clyde no miró nunca en su dirección, tomó la bandeja con sus manos, dispuesto a entrar a la cocina y dejar de escuchar, la situación era demasiado vergonzosa, además de dolorosa.

-Wendy, por favor, sabemos que no me fijo en ti de esa manera, tus intentos de besarme me están incomodando, basta-

_Ignórales, entra a la cocina_ se aconsejaba Clyde así mismo, caminando con decisión, tratando de ignorar aquel cosquilleo en su estomago cuando escuchó que ella le incomodaba.

-Token, escucha, tal vez lo que necesitas es tener una relación con una buena chica, que te quiera, y yo puedo ofrecerte eso…-

-Es en serio, no pienso hablar contigo sobre mis "preferencias" y mucho menos en publico; simplemente entiende, mi respuesta es no-

BAM, Clyde se había caído al suelo, tropezando con sus propios pies; como siempre, había pasado por alto sus sugerencias, y por estar tan concentrado en la conversación, no pudo evitar tropezar cuando escuchó que su chico de la mesa cinco le decía que no a su acompañante. Las tazas estaban en el piso, la bandeja había resbalado por el piso varios centímetros, pero Clyde se sentía como en las nubes.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- le pregunto el afroamericano, quien de inmediato se había levantado de su silla a auxiliar al castaño; Clyde tuvo que resistir las ganas que tenía de abrazarle y cantar.

-Sí, estoy bien- le dijo, fijándose en sus ojos dorados, él chico le sonrió mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba la mejilla de Clyde –fue un accidente-

-¡POR ESO INSISTIAS EN VENIR AQUÍ!- gritó Wendy, quien les veía desde la mesa, su rostro bien parecido distorsionado por el enojo –ahora entiendo porque dices que "no"; bien, quédate con él, en este mismo instante regreso con Stanley- la chica siguió hablando hasta salir del establecimiento, haciendo su triunfal salida con un portazo.

Tweek, probablemente espantado por el sonido de la puerta, salio de la cocina, miró a Clyde, luego a la bandeja y las tazas; una sonrisa picara se formó en su inocente rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó –oh dios, ¿te has hecho algún raspón? ¿estas sangrando?- preguntó, cualquiera que no conociera a Tweek, pensaría que estaba teniendo un ataque de altas proporciones, pero Clyde, que conocía al rubio de años, notaba esa sonrisa ligera y el brillo en sus ojos, estaba fingiendo –Disculpa- le dijo al afroamericano –no quiero molestar, pero podrías sentarlo en alguna de las mesas, yo limpiare este desastre y llamaré a una ambulancia.

-Tweek, no es necesario llamar a una ambulancia, estoy bien, solo fue un tropezón-

-¿Pero y si te has herido gravemente? No podemos correr riesgos-

-Tranquilo- susurró el afroamericano –estudio medicina, yo atenderé a tu amigo-

-Perfecto- dijo Tweek –yo limpiaré mientras tanto- Clyde sintió como lo levantaban del suelo con facilidad, sus manos de inmediato se enredaron en el cuello de aquel chico que lo volvía loco, mientras que Tweek re entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa de superioridad. El chico lo sentó con calma en la mesa cinco, ojos dorados se fijaron en el castaño.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿en que parte te golpeaste?-

-No, nada me duele en realidad, pero creo que me golpee el codo al caer- susurró Clyde, nervioso.

-Dejame ver- dijo el chico, Clyde de inmediato le mostro su brazo, en su codo se veía una pequeña mancha roja –no se abrió, tal vez se vuelva un moretón en estos días, pero todo está bien, no fue un golpe muy fuerte-

-Oh, perfecto; gracias- ninguno dijo nada, Tweek volvió y levantó las cosas del suelo, el sonido de la pareja hablando en otra mesa y el de las pisadas de Tweek hacían de música de fondo.

-¿Sabes?, me he dado cuenta de algo; hemos hablado por varias semanas, nos hemos contado de todo, y sin embargo, no sé como te llamas- habló el afroamericano -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Donovan, Clyde Donovan-

-Mucho gusto Donovan, Clyde Donovan; mi nombre es Token Black, es un placer conocerte-

-Igualmente- dijo Clyde… Token Black, la mejor combinación de fonemas que jamás escuchó, Token Black, era melódico, agradable al oído, y al mismo tiempo era fuerte, imponente…

Token Black, un nombre perfecto para un chico perfecto.

-¿Token? ¿Qué haces sentado ahí? ¿Y "Testaperra"?- preguntó el otro acompañante de Black, Craig.

-Se ha ido- anunció Token, mientras él y Clyde se levantaban de su mesa.

-Bien, eso me hace tan feliz, no iba a cenar a gusto con ella alrededor- dijo, mientras se redirigia a su mesa, dejando al castaño y al chico de ojos exóticos solos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Token- susurró Clyde, apenado y contento de al fin poder llamar a aquel chico que le volvía loco por su nombre.

-Me alegro que estes bien… Clyde, sé que este verano entrarás en la universidad, yo tomaré algunos cursos este tiempo… quizá podamos vernos en algún lado y platicar como se debe, si tu quieres, claro-

-Seguro- intervino de inmediato Clyde - me encantaría-

-genial- Clyde se despidió con la mano y caminó hacia la cocina, pero logro escuchar a Craig decir algo como "misión cumplida, galán".Cuando entró, Tweek lo estaba esperando, mientras colocaba la orden de Token y Craig en la bandeja.

-Clyde- dijo contento -¿qué pasó?- preguntó.

-Tweek, ¿Tu como crees que suena Clyde Black para nombre de casado? ¿suena mejor Token Donovan?- preguntó, mientras se imagina a él y a Token en el futuro, sentados en alguna casa de aspecto elegante, con sus diplomas, ambos tomando un café, riendo mientras recordaban esa noche.

-Diría que te has vuelto completamente loco Clyde, aunque eso agh no es novedad- le dijó dándole la bandeja, Donovan entendió aquella indirecta y salió de la cocina, en dirección a la mesa donde estaba Token, el chico que lo reducía a un montón de nervios, el chico al que antes solo conocía como "el chico de la mesa cinco".

* * *

_Les gustó? Fue fluffy, :3 me encantó escribir a Clyde como un adolescente nervioso (además, seguro notaron el pequeño hint de Creek y Christeek :D) Token es genial, todo un galán, y se aman y adoran y en mi mente se casan y son felices por siempre. Por si les interesa, elegí el número cinco porque, por mucho tiempo, lo consideré mi número de suerte, ya no tengo un número de suerte como tal, pero cuando me dicen: piensa un número del 1 al 10; mi respuesta es siempre 5, es una selección random pero es la primera que me viene a la mente._

_Dejen comentarios, me harían TAN feliz. _

_Normalmente me despido con "xoxo" pero por la situación con el volcán Popocatépetl, me despido con besos de ceniza LOL (Puebla se muere este 2012, estoy casi segura, mejor me apuro a subir todo lo que tengo que subir LOL)._

_Nos leemos pronto y que tengan linda semana_

_Ary_


End file.
